Armonia
by alexajaunne
Summary: Detener a un asesino en tiempo récord y a ciegas. Sus perseguidores, rodeados de la más alta tecnología, encuentran sus propias claves y motivaciones en sus antepasados chinos. Riqueza temática –la China milenaria– e intriga moderna. Sin respiro.


**Disclaimer**

 **Esta novela es propiedad intelectual de mi escritora favorita Barbará Wood. Cuyo trabajo es maravilloso, no agrego nada a la novela, solo omito algunas partes.**

 **Cambie los nombres de los personajes por los del anime Candy Candy que tampoco me pertenece, pertenecen a sus autoras. La publicación parcial de esta historia es sin ningún fin de lucro únicamente por diversión y para que otras personas conozcan esta maravillosa historia de una extraordinaria escritora.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **18:00. Palm Springs, California**_

El estridente timbrazo del teléfono despertó a Candice de un sueño profundo.

Al tender el brazo para responder, consultó el despertador de su mesilla de

noche. Las seis de la tarde. Las últimas noches no había dormido bien, por lo que al

salir del laboratorio había ido a casa y se había tumbado a echar una breve siesta.

Para su sorpresa, vio que había dormido media lluviosa tarde.

Quien llamaba era Daniel. Sus palabras cayeron como bombas:

—Candice, será mejor que vengas enseguida. Ha habido otra.

Ella despertó de golpe.

—¿La tercera? —La habitación se hallaba a oscuras; encendió la lámpara de la

mesilla—. ¿Es muy grave?

—Como las otras. La víctima ha muerto.

Candice cerró los ojos. «Dios mío.»

—Voy para allá.

Pero cuando puso los pies en el suelo, se detuvo y se llevó las manos a la

cabeza. Había tenido un sueño extraño, inquietante. ¿Cómo había sido?

Poco a poco fue recordando: su abuela le decía: «Provenimos de un largo linaje

de hijas sin madre. Siempre, en un momento de nuestra vida, nuestra madre nos guía desde el Más Allá. Algún día, Candice, oirás la voz de tu madre que te habla, como una vez oí yo a la mía.

»—Pero ¿cómo la reconoceré? —había preguntado Candice en su sueño—. Mi

madre murió cuando yo era muy niña. Nunca la llegué a oír hablar.

»—La reconocerás con el corazón, no con los oídos.

»—¿Y cuándo sucederá esto?

»—Cuando sea el momento oportuno.

Sólo había sido un sueño, pero también un recuerdo. La abuela de Candice

había pronunciado esas proféticas palabras más de diez años atrás. Candice aún

esperaba oír la voz de su madre.

Mientras se apresuraba a ponerse unos tejanos, se pasaba un jersey de punto de

trenza por la cabeza y se recogía el largo cabello rubio y risado en un pasador dorado, Candice miró por la ventana hacia el desierto valle que se extendía ante ella, apenas visible en el agonizante día. Una lluvia caliente caía de un cielo ennegrecido con nubes de tormenta; hacia el oeste, los relámpagos iluminaban el horizonte en breves explosiones sulfurosas.

Candice pensó: «Si la abuela viviera, sabría interpretar las señales. Diría: "Estas nubes, como grullas, volando a casa con urgencia. Un feliz presagio. Significa que se avecina buena suerte"».

Candice nunca había aprendido a interpretar las señales, aunque su abuela

había tratado de enseñárselas. «Quizá soy demasiado americana —pensó Candice—

. Igual que la abuela era demasiado china.»

Protegiéndose los ojos del resplandor de un relámpago, pensó: «Palm Springs

tiene trescientos treinta días de sol al año. ¿Cómo puede considerarse buen presagio

esta tormenta?»

Era un mal presagio. Tres muertes causadas por productos Armonía en una

semana. Tenía que ser sin duda un caso de falsificación del producto, como el del

Tylenol, porque Armonía Biotec fabricaba infusiones de hierbas bajo el más estricto

control de calidad. Pero si se trataba de una falsificación de producto, ¿estaban

relacionadas las muertes, o sólo una de ellas había sido intencionada y las otras dos

eran víctimas inocentes? ¿O el objetivo era la empresa Armonía?

Puso la radio de la mesilla de noche; estaban dando las noticias de la tarde:

aviso de riada en los desiertos bajos... cortes de suministro eléctrico en Pomona,

Manhattan Beach y zonas del valle de San Fernando... desprendimientos en Malibú...

Apagó la radio. No eran buenos presagios...

Apresurándose hacia la cocina, donde su vivaz interina empezaba a preparar la

cena, Candice cogió su enorme bolso de piel que le servía de cartera de mano y

bolso a la vez, recogió las llaves del coche y dijo:

—Tengo que ir a la fábrica, señora Sánchez. Ha surgido una emergencia. No sé

a qué hora volveré.

—Debería llevarla Pedro en coche —dijo la interina, refiriéndose a su esposo

que trabajaba de hombre para todo en las cinco hectáreas de Candice—. La

tormenta es fuerte.

—No me pasará nada. No te preocupes.

Los Sánchez llevaban ocho años con Candice. Habían venido con ella desde

San Francisco, «cuando las medicinas se trasladaron —como le gustaba explicar a la

cajera de la tienda de comestibles de Ralph—. No podíamos dejar sola a la _señorita_

Necesita que la cuiden. Aunque ella no lo sabe.»

—Pero ¿y su cena? —preguntó la señora Sánchez, abarcando con el brazo las

burbujeantes ollas y cazuelas, los mostradores sembrados de verduras y especias.

—Tomaré algo en la cafetería —respondió Candice, y salió a la lluvia.

¡La cafetería!, pensó la señora Sánchez con repentina alarma. Debía de ser una

emergencia muy grande para que la señorita comiera cualquier cosa. La señora

Sánchez conocía mejor que nadie los extraños hábitos de comida de su ama.

Esta noche, siguiendo las instrucciones de la señorita White, la señora Sánchez

estaba preparando ensalada de raíz de loto. Lo hacía no porque a la señorita White le

gustara el sabor de la raíz de loto sino porque, como le había explicado en una ocasión a la señora Sánchez, las palabras chinas que designaban «raíz de loto» y la

expresión «obtiene más cada año» sonaban casi igual, por lo que se consideraba útil

para la economía personal comer mucha raíz de loto. La señora Sánchez hacía tiempo

que se había acostumbrado a los hábitos alimenticios de su ama, los cuales se regían

menos por las normas del gusto que por curiosas reglas del estilo «suena como» —la

señorita White comía mucho arroz porque sonaba como «larga vida» o eligiendo

alimentos de la buena suerte, como _bok choy,_ y evitando comida de la mala suerte,

como el maíz. La señorita White incluso basaba su menú diario según su salud física del

momento y el tiempo que hacía: «He decidido no tomar el estofado de angélica,

señora Sánchez —decía por ejemplo—. Mi yin está demasiado alto.» O: «Tomemos

esta noche la sopa de perejil a la cicuta, señora Sánchez, han anunciado bajas

temperaturas.»

¡Cuántas reglas!, pensó la señora Sánchez volviendo a su quehacer. En lo que a

ella se refería, si tenía ganas de comer tamales, comía tamales.

Cuando Candice dobló la esquina de su casa, se detuvo y miró a través de la

lluvia.

—Oh, no —exclamó.

Una enorme rama de eucaliptos, rota por la fuerza del viento, bloqueaba por

completo la salida del garaje y el sendero.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a la cocina, dejando la tormenta fuera, y pidió a la

señora Sánchez que buscara a Pedro y que éste se encargara de retirar la rama lo más

deprisa posible. Luego dejó el bolso y las llaves y se dirigió hacia el pasillo apenas

iluminado.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo en la casa.

No era sólo la tormenta, o los truenos que hacían temblar la tierra. No era el frío

y la oscuridad. Y no era la mala noticia que le había dado Daniel por teléfono. Era

la casa. Ocurría algo en la casa.

Construida con adobe, estuco y tejas de Saltillo, la villa de casi ochocientos

metros cuadrados de Palm Springs había sido diseñada y decorada al estilo

suroccidental, con vigas envejecidas, tejas satinadas pintadas a mano y esculturas de

madera de coyotes a tamaño natural aullando. No había nada que recordara Oriente

en ningún rincón de la casa, ni un solo objeto chino. No obstante, antes de ir a vivir

allí, Candice había contratado a un geomántico para que recorriera las habitaciones

y comprobara que el _feng shui_ —la práctica china de adaptar el ambiente en que uno

se halla para que aporte salud, felicidad y prosperidad— era el adecuado.

El practicante de _feng shui_ había encontrado algunos fallos horrendos en el

diseño interior de la casa de Candice. Su cama, por ejemplo, se había colocado

directamente debajo de una viga del techo que quedaba al descubierto, de modo que

discurría horizontalmente de un lado a otro de la cama, cosa que sin duda provocaba

dolores y achaques y «cortaba por la mitad» la vida del que dormía en ella; tenía que

colocarse en una posición más «afortunada». El cuarto de baño de los invitados

estaba situado frente a la puerta principal, lo cual significaba que todo buen _chi_ que

entraba en la casa se iría por el desagüe; un pequeño espejo en la base del retrete para

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo en la casa.

No era sólo la tormenta, o los truenos que hacían temblar la tierra. No era el frío

y la oscuridad. Y no era la mala noticia que le había dado Daniel por teléfono. Era

la casa. Ocurría algo en la casa.

Construida con adobe, estuco y tejas de Saltillo, la villa de casi ochocientos

metros cuadrados de Palm Springs había sido diseñada y decorada al estilo

suroccidental, con vigas envejecidas, tejas satinadas pintadas a mano y esculturas de

madera de coyotes a tamaño natural aullando. No había nada que recordara Oriente

en ningún rincón de la casa, ni un solo objeto chino. No obstante, antes de ir a vivir

allí, Candice había contratado a un geomántico para que recorriera las habitaciones

y comprobara que el _feng shui_ —la práctica china de adaptar el ambiente en que uno

se halla para que aporte salud, felicidad y prosperidad— era el adecuado.

El practicante de _feng shui_ había encontrado algunos fallos horrendos en el

diseño interior de la casa de Candice. Su cama, por ejemplo, se había colocado

directamente debajo de una viga del techo que quedaba al descubierto, de modo que

discurría horizontalmente de un lado a otro de la cama, cosa que sin duda provocaba

dolores y achaques y «cortaba por la mitad» la vida del que dormía en ella; tenía que

colocarse en una posición más «afortunada». El cuarto de baño de los invitados

estaba situado frente a la puerta principal, lo cual significaba que todo buen _chi_ que

entraba en la casa se iría por el desagüe; un pequeño espejo en la base del retrete para

desviar el _chi_ del desagüe corrigió el error. Y el estanque del jardín formaba una

curva alejándose de la casa, lo que creaba un «arco» de mala suerte que apuntaba

directamente a la sala de estar; se alteró el estanque para que se curvara hacia el

edificio, con lo que lo protegería.

De ese modo, durante dos años la casa de Candice había sido una casa

afortunada y sana. Pero esta noche era diferente. Algo había cambiado.

Candice entró en su estudio, encendió la luz del escritorio y contempló los

periódicos pulcramente apilados encima de éste, cuyos titulares le contrajeron el

estómago. Tres personas muertas debido a los productos de su empresa. ¿Por qué?

¿Quién era el culpable?

De pronto sintió miedo. Cuando sus ojos tropezaron con la fotografía

enmarcada de debajo de la lámpara cogió el teléfono sin vacilar. No quería estar sola

en aquellos momentos, necesitaba que Alistair estuviera con ella. Mientras marcaba su

número de teléfono mantuvo la vista fija en la fotografía, en especial en la amplia

sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre que un amigo común había descrito en una

ocasión como la representación de un San Bernardo con forma humana. Alistair era

profesor de matemáticas en la Universidad de California en Los Ángeles. Hacía cinco

años que era amigo de Candice y uno que se habían comprometido. Serio y estable, un

hombre sin secretos.

Candice sintió un gran alivio cuando le oyó responder. Cuando

apresuradamente le habló de la llamada de Daniel, él exclamó:

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Candice, es terrible! ¡Terrible!

Ella esperó mientras observaba la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales de sus

ventanas. Apenas podía distinguir a Pedro Sánchez bajo el aguacero, atando una

cuerda a la rama del árbol caído en el sendero.

Al cabo de unos instantes Alistair preguntó:

—¿Crees que debería ir contigo? La tormenta es muy fuerte.

Ella vaciló.

—No, Alistair —dijo—. Será mejor que te quedes ahí.

—Llámame si me necesitas. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero —murmuró ella, y colgó.

Mientras dejaba el auricular en su lugar, preguntándose a quién más llamar, se

volvió hacia las puertas correderas de cristal que se abrían a su jardín rocoso, y vio

una gran tortuga del desierto avanzando lentamente bajo la lluvia. Candice había

encontrado el animal a un lado de la carretera, un año atrás. Alguien la había

maltratado, por lo que se la llevó a casa y la alimentó con una dieta de hierbas chinas

especiales. Suponía que cuando estuviera mejor se marcharía, pero el viejo animal se

había quedado, incluso a pesar de que allí estaba encerrada.

—Salvas animales —le había dicho su abuela— en lugar de tener hijos.

Candice se había echado a reír.

—Ya tengo un hijo muy grande, abuela. Armonía Biotec es suficiente para mí

como hijo.

Pero su abuela tenía razón. Candice pronto cumpliría treinta. Ella y Alistair

habían hablado de casarse y tener hijos, pero siempre concluían: «Lo haremos en

cuanto...»

¿En cuanto qué?, se preguntó ahora mientras volvía a la cocina, donde los

aromas de la excelente cocina de la señora Sánchez resultaban una fuerte tentación

para quedarse en casa. La empresa siempre había ocupado el primer lugar en la vida

de Candice. Siempre había algo nuevo que quería probar, algo innovador de lo que

tenía que convencer a su abuela para que lo adoptara. De alguna manera los años

habían ido transcurriendo y el tema de formar una familia siempre había, quedado

atrás.

Y ahora estaba esta nueva calamidad: alguien envenenaba productos Armonía.

Cuando cruzó el pequeño atrio donde cultivaba flores y hierbas raras, sintió

una ráfaga de aire frío. Se volvió y vio que la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín se

había abierto de golpe.

Al dirigirse apresuradamente a través de las delicadas palmeras y frágiles

helechos a cerrar la puerta, notó que algo crujía bajo sus pies. Cuando vio lo que era,

se llevó las manos a la boca y, en un breve regreso a su infancia, exclamó:

— _Aii-yah!_

El móvil de campanillas de cristal que llevaba dos años colgado en el atrio había

caído al suelo y se había hecho añicos.

Se inclinó para palpar los fragmentos. El móvil era un regalo que le había hecho

Albert la última vez que se habían visto, diez años atrás. Durante una década

entera estos delicados círculos de cristal habían mantenido el _chi_ bueno fluyendo por

donde ella vivía, recordándole aquella tintineante musiquilla, con amarga tristeza, el

único gran amor de su vida y cómo lo había perdido.

Su abuela había aprobado esta rememoración de la tristeza y el sentimiento de

pérdida.

—Ahora nunca serás completamente feliz, Candice. El yin y el yang están

equilibrados en tu vida.

¡Qué concepto! Aprobar la desdicha porque el equilibrio y la armonía eran más

importantes que la felicidad completa.

La señora Sánchez entró, secándose las manos en una toalla. Emitiendo sonidos

que indicaban su desaliento dijo:

—No se han roto todos, señorita. Aún podemos volver a colgarlo.

Pero el círculo exterior de cristal se había hecho trizas, por lo que ya no incluía a

los más pequeños.

—Los móviles de campanillas rotos no pueden volver a colgarse —dijo

Candice asomándole las lágrimas a los ojos—. El sonido no sería el correcto. El _chi_

fluiría hacia atrás.

Por un momento se quedó mirando fijamente la suerte destrozada —esto era lo

que le había hecho sentir que ocurría algo en la casa— y se preguntó si alguna vez

todo volvería a ir bien. Luego, se volvió y se apresuró a regresar a su dormitorio

donde abrió la cómoda y sacó una bufanda de seda profusamente estampada en

azules acuáticos y verdes selváticos, otro regalo de Albert. Se la había regalado la

última vez que se habían visto, cuando él le dio la noticia más pasmosa: «Soy espía

—había dicho simplemente, como si se tratara de la más corriente de las

ocupaciones—. Estoy aquí montando una trampa para atrapar a un agente de la KGB

que nos ha traicionado.»

Pero ésa no fue la noticia que la había dejado perpleja.

Regresó al atrio, recogió con suavidad las campanillas y trozos de cristal y lo

envolvió todo en la bufanda. Pedro Sánchez apareció entonces, con un impermeable

chorreante, para comunicarle que ya había despejado el sendero.

Cuando unos momentos después Candice estaba a punto de lanzarse a la

tormenta, la interina la detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y dijo:

—Para usted —y metió algo en la palma de la mano de Candice—. Es muy

antiguo —dijo la señora Sánchez, que era del sur de México y por tanto tenía sangre

maya en sus venas. Candice vio que se trataba de un pequeño talismán, un trozo de

jade verde tallado en forma de serpiente dormida—. Trae buena suerte, es muy muy

antiguo —le aseguró.

Cuando Candice cerró los dedos en torno a la reliquia, sintió de verdad que un

poco de buen _chi_ penetraba de nuevo en su vida.

Candice redujo la velocidad del coche al entrar en Joshua Tree Drive, donde

los discretos edificios del Parque Científico Armonía ocupaban una amplia zona de

césped color verde esmeralda, con palmeras, cascadas artificiales entre las rocas y un

lago que en esos momentos estaba agitado a causa de la lluvia. El letrero —

Laboratorios Armonía Biotec— y el otro más pequeño de debajo —Productos

Herbales Armonía— eran tan discretos como los edificios. Los ricos y la élite que

acudían a los campos de golf de Palm Springs y otros enclaves exclusivos no querían

que se les recordaran la enfermedad y la mortalidad.

Cuando pasó por delante del primer edificio; que albergaba los laboratorios y la

fábrica, Candice vio a algunos miembros de la policía local con impermeables

amarillos acordonando las entradas y alejando a la gente. Frente al edificio principal,

Candice sintió consternación al ver a un grupo de periodistas en el aparcamiento,

furgonetas de las emisoras de televisión locales, tres cadenas nacionales, la CNN.

Antes de bajar del coche rezó una plegaria en silencio por la vida inocente que se

había perdido. Lamentaba de corazón saber que su empresa —cuya finalidad era

proporcionar bienestar y salvar vidas— hubiera matado a tres personas. Se alegraba

de que su abuela no viviera para presenciar esta vergüenza y este deshonor.

Y entonces sintió una oleada de rabia. Quienquiera que se hallara tras esos

crímenes monstruosos no iba a salir impune.

Al bajar del coche el viento cambió de dirección lanzándole la lluvia a la cara,

pero enviando también una breve ráfaga de deliciosos aromas culinarios procedentes

de la cafetería de los empleados que se encontraba cerca de allí. Aunque Armonía

daba empleo a muchos anglosajones e hispanos, la comida que se servía era china en

su mayor parte, una tradición que había iniciado mucho tiempo atrás la abuela de

Candice, quien creía que la comida era medicinal. Esta noche, para saciar el apetito

del turno de tarde, había bacalao braseado con _dangshen y huangqui,_ hierbas chinas

que aumentaban la energía del cuerpo y ayudaban a tener una buena digestión.

—Señorita White —reclamaban los periodistas a través de la lluvia, acercándole

micrófonos mientras ella se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el edificio principal—. ¿Cree

usted que también ha sido un accidente? ¿Tres muertes?

Mientras se abría paso sin decir palabra, otro periodista se puso frente a ella.

—¿Qué tiene que decir de las afirmaciones de que su empresa ha estado

utilizando en sus productos animales de especies en peligro?

Candice miró al hombre con expresión de asombro. Luego pasó por su lado

entregándose a los brazos protectores de Daniel, primer vicepresidente,

responsable del marketing. Daniel era primo suyo. En otra época había

querido ser su amante. Ella sospechaba que aún lo quería.

—¡Esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó mientras la hacía entrar apresuradamente

en el espacioso vestíbulo, donde el personal de seguridad trataba de mantener

alejado a todo el mundo.

—Niel, ¿qué es esto de que utilizamos animales ilegales en nuestros productos?

Daniel parecía acorralado, algo impropio de él, pues su preocupación por la

imagen a veces rayaba la obsesión, como creía Candice. Esto la alarmó aún más.

Para Daniel estar tan alterado que, por una vez, no llevaba el pelo perfectamente

peinado significaba que la noticia era aún peor de lo que ella creía.

—No lo sabía —respondió él—. Al parecer, varios canales de televisión y

periódicos importantes han recibido un anónimo. ¡La FDA está investigando la

acusación de que ponemos pene de tigre en nuestro té! —Cuando llegaron a los

ascensores, Daniel frunció más el entrecejo, deformando sus atractivas facciones—

. Hay más malas noticias —dijo—. El agente federal que se encargaba de los otros dos

casos...

—Sí, Johnson.

—Ha sido retirado del caso. Adivina quién le sustituye.

Candice no necesitó adivinarlo, pues por la expresión desolada de Daniel

ya lo sabía. Valerius Knight, un agente de la Food and Drug que estaba haciendo

carrera atacando a las empresas fabricantes de productos herbales. Esto no

presagiaba nada bueno.

—¿Y Adrian y Sara? —preguntó.

Daniel aprovechó la espera del ascensor para corregir su imagen: se pasó los

dedos por la frente y el pelo, se alisó el jersey de pico de lana negra y los pantalones

negros. Candice observó que su abrigo de cuero negro estaba seco, lo que

significaba que aún no había salido para enfrentarse con los periodistas. Advirtió que

incluso tenía un momento para colocar la cadenita de oro que llevaba al cuello formando una curva perfecta.

—Papá y mamá estaban de camino hacia las Bermudas —dijo—. He logrado

atraparles en el avión de la empresa. Vienen hacia aquí.

Mientras seguían esperando ante las relucientes puertas de los ascensores,

Candice contempló impaciente su propio reflejo en ellas. Con su largo cabello negro

empapado por la lluvia y pegado al cráneo, sabía que no tenía el aspecto que debería

tener la directora general de una empresa farmacéutica y herbal que facturaba varios

millones de dólares al año. Su expresión era tan tensa que sus pómulos asiáticos,

normalmente tan evidentes que le hacían parecer cualquier cosa menos

estadounidense, ahora resaltaban y estaban húmedos y su piel tenía una palidez

ebúrnea que le recordaba la antigua estatua de marfil de la diosa Kwan Yin que tenía

en su despacho. Sus ojos mostraban las ojeras fruto de una semana sin dormir. «Ojos

secretos», los había llamado Albert en una ocasión, mucho tiempo atrás. Porque

eran ojos que protegían el conocimiento oculto, cosas que nadie sabía, como el hecho

de que Candice no era su verdadero nombre.

Observó el otro rostro que se reflejaba en el cromo pulido. Daniel era un

hombre apuesto, con las facciones regulares y una imagen cuidadosamente

cultivada. También él tenía secretos. Ella se preguntó si era ésa la razón por la que

siempre llevaba gafas de sol, incluso ahora que había oscurecido y llovía.

Observó el otro rostro que se reflejaba en el cromo pulido. Daniel era un

hombre apuesto, con las facciones regulares y una imagen cuidadosamente

cultivada. También él tenía secretos. Ella se preguntó si era ésa la razón por la que

siempre llevaba gafas de sol, incluso ahora que había oscurecido y llovía.

—Dios mío —exclamó Daniel dando un nuevo golpe al botón del ascensor—

. ¡Es increíble! ¡Te juro que esto es peor que cuando fuiste secuestrada por

extraterrestres! —La miró con aire contrito—. Lo siento. Ha sido un chiste malo.

Daniel no lo había dicho en broma. Candice sabía que hablaba en serio.

Nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad de referirse a un incidente por el que al parecer

había estado preocupado los últimos veinticuatro años.

Sucedió cuando ella tenía quince años y Des catorce: un verano, Candice

desapareció misteriosamente durante tres semanas y después no dijo a nadie adónde

había ido, en especial a Daniel, quien no paraba de preguntar:

—¿El viejo verde de mi abuelo se ha aprovechado de ti como dice todo el

mundo? —Daniel trataba de bromear y decía—: No, no podría ser verdad.

Debieron de secuestrarte unos extraterrestres.

Candice no podía creerlo. Incluso después de tantos años, y en medio de una

situación crítica de la empresa, Des aún quería saber adónde había ido cuando aquel

verano desapareció. Lo que Daniel no sabía era que estaba más cerca de la verdad

de lo que creía: realmente la habían secuestrado.

—Dame los detalles de este último incidente —dijo ella mientras subían en el

ascensor hasta la tercera planta, donde se encontraban las oficinas de la empresa.

—Los análisis preliminares de las cápsulas halladas en el lugar...

—No —interrumpió ella, poniéndole suavemente una mano en el brazo—. La

persona que ha muerto. ¿Era hombre o mujer?

—Una mujer de treinta años. Abogada. Divorciada y con dos hijos.

—Estoy desolada, Daniel. Desolada de veras.

—Candice, no ha sido culpa tuya.

—¿Alguien se ocupa de los niños? ¿Hay familia?

—Mmm... tendré que averiguarlo. Me temo que mi mente ha estado pensando

sólo en la empresa. Quiero decir, ¿cómo diablos se contaminaron esas cápsulas?

Candice frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Cápsulas?

—Ah, claro, no te lo he dicho. Esta vez no ha sido el tónico. Ha sido el Dicha.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron con un susurro, pero Candice

no se movió.

—¿El Dicha? —dijo—. ¿Quieres decir que esta muerte la ha provocado un

producto distinto?

Él asintió con gesto serio.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Des!

Lo que eso significaba la dejó sin aliento.

Cada día, la empresa Armonía despachaba cientos de productos a miles de

tiendas en todo el país y en todo el mundo. Las tres víctimas habían tomado tres

productos diferentes; ¿cuántos más habían sido manipulados? ¿Todos?

—Retíralo todo —dijo, furiosa de pronto—. Retira inmediatamente todos los

productos Armonía de las tiendas.

Entraron en una caótica zona de recepción donde sonaban multitud de

teléfonos y todo el mundo parecía hablar al mismo tiempo. Candice se detuvo para

controlar su ira. Sabía que todos buscarían en ella fuerza y consejos; sabía que en los

próximos días tendría que hacer grandes esfuerzos para parecer tranquila y

controlada.

Mientras la gente se precipitaba hacia ella acosándola a preguntas, Candice

examinó el lugar en busca del agente federal Valerius Knight. Éste poseía alguna

información vital y ella quería conocerla enseguida. Pero se detuvo antes para hablar

con una mujer rolliza y de baja estatura vestida con un impermeable mojado, con un

redondo rostro asiático enmarcado por una bufanda floreada y los ojos llenos de

preocupación.

—Diga a sus equipos que me reuniré con ellos mañana por la mañana, señora

Wong —dijo Candice—. Dígales que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Todos

seguirán cobrando, no se despedirá a nadie.

Pero Candice sabía que tras los ojos asustados de la señora Wong se escondía

una pregunta más importante: las primas prometidas, anunciadas cuatro semanas

atrás, con las que todos contaban.

Las primas en realidad habían constituido una noticia en toda la nación,

incluida la portada de la revista _Time._ Invento personal de Candice, era un nuevo

plan de reparto de beneficios basado en los valores que su abuela le había inculcado

y que coincidía con la tradición de la empresa Armonía de tratar siempre a los

empleados como a miembros de la familia. Como los beneficios de Armonía el año

anterior habían alcanzado cifras récord, en lugar de repartirse el pastel entre ella y

los otros miembros del consejo de administración, Candice había decidido

compartirlos con los casi mil trabajadores de la empresa. Algunos de los chequesiban a tener siete dígitos, tan elevados eran los beneficios. Los ejecutivos de otras

empresas consideraban el plan de Candice una amenaza indeseable para el sistema

de compensación a los trabajadores. Pero Candice se limitaba a señalar que los

empleados de Armonía eran leales e incansables y que el movimiento de personal era

inferior al uno por ciento anual.

Los cheques tenían que ser extendidos ese fin de semana. Pero el giro de los

acontecimientos representaba una amenaza.

Cuando las luces fluctuaron de pronto, todos ahogaron una exclamación;

Candice dijo a Daniel:

—Ocúpate de que Mantenimiento compruebe los generadores de emergencia.

Es posible que se produzca un fallo de corriente.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo él.

Su secretaria se acercó apresurada.

—Candice, tengo a alguien de la cadena KFWP al teléfono, y la KRLA está

llamando. Quieren declaraciones.

—Entretenlos todo lo que puedas. Margo está de camino. Ella se ocupará de la

prensa. ¿Has visto al señor Sung? —preguntó, refiriéndose al presidente del consejo

de la compañía.

—Le he visto por ahí hace un rato.

—Búscamelo, por favor. —Candice se volvió a Daniel—. Podría ser que

tuviéramos que hacer frente a algún pleito por responsabilidad del fabricante. Quiero

que el señor Sung esté al tanto.

—No te preocupes, Candice. Podremos demostrar que se trata de una

manipulación externa.

—No si Valerius Knight está a cargo del caso —dijo ella, atisbando por fin al

representante de la FDA, que se hallaba al otro lado de la habitación: una cabeza que

destacaba por encima de las demás—. Ese hombre tiene dos caras. Nada le gustaría

más que destruir Armonía.

Apareció el jefe de química de la empresa, retorciéndose las manos, el

semblante pálido y agitado:

—No me dejan entrar en mi laboratorio. Necesito entrar.

Ella le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. No te preocupes. Todo irá bien. —Candice se

volvió a su secretaria—. Busca al señor Sung. Necesito verle enseguida.

—Tengo otras cuatro personas al teléfono —dijo la joven, sosteniendo varios

papelitos de mensajes de color rosa—. Viatek Corp al teléfono, y Chang How

Imports. El señor López de la granja Gilroy está preocupado por algo...

—Coge los mensajes, diles que les llamaré en cuanto sepa algo. —Se dirigió a

Daniel—. Lo primero que tengo que hacer es hablar con Knight y averiguar qué

información posee.

—Buena suerte —le deseó Daniel.

Candice se abrió paso en la abarrotada zona de recepción.

Encontró al agente de la FDA cerca de la sala de suministros, sentándose ante un escritorio y poniendo en marcha un ordenador portátil. Valerius Knight era un

imponente afroamericano de alta estatura, con un espeso bigote negro, cabeza

rapada, y un timbre de voz profundo y resonante; era famoso por sus ansias de

llamar la atención y perseguir los casos más espectaculares. Su presencia en Armonía

hizo sonar la alarma en la cabeza de Candice.

—Agente Knight —dijo ella sin preámbulos—, ¿qué información puede

proporcionarme sobre las víctimas?

—Ah, señorita White —dijo él, obsequiándole con una encantadora sonrisa—.

Lamento que tengamos que vernos en semejantes circunstancias.

—¿La FDA está segura de que los productos Armonía han sido los causantes de

las muertes?

—En los tres casos, lo último que las víctimas habían ingerido era uno de sus

productos. Tendré que interrogar a todos los empleados que estuvieron en contacto

con esos productos, desde la preparación química hasta el Chico que condujo el

camión hasta el distribuidor.

Le tendió un paquete de chicles de menta ofreciéndole uno.

—¿Por qué cree que la manipulación se hizo aquí?

—Hemos hablado con el hermano de la última víctima —respondió el hombre,

desenvolviendo con cuidado un chicle y examinándolo como si también pudiera

estar contaminado—. Ha dicho que su hermana era muy escrupulosa y se aseguraba

de que ningún cierre hermético estuviera roto; siempre comprobaba las fechas de

caducidad, cosas así. Bueno, ella era abogada. —Sonrió mientras se metía el chicle en

la boca—. Además, hemos encontrado el envoltorio de celofán en el mostrador de la

cocina, y sólo faltaban cuatro cápsulas de Dicha, lo que significa que acababa de abrir

un nuevo frasco. Si esas cápsulas fueron alteradas después de salir de su fábrica, el

autor es una persona muy hábil.

—¿Cuál ha sido la causa de la muerte?

El masticó con timidez.

—La primera víctima, paro cardiaco. La segunda, apoplejía.

—¿Y la tercera?

—Preferimos mantenerla en secreto, de momento.

—Agente Knight, si mi empresa está bajo sospecha tengo derecho a saber de

qué ha muerto la mujer.

Él se quedó pensando unos instantes.

—Hemorragia cerebral. Apoplejía. Pero eso no es para consumo público.

—Sé guardar un secreto, agente Knight.

—Sí, ya lo imagino —dijo él sonriendo.

—¿Han encontrado alguna relación entre las tres mujeres?

—Estamos trabajando en ello. Pero también estamos considerando a Armonía

Biotec como el posible objetivo. ¿Han recibido alguna amenaza? ¿Una carta?

¿Llamadas telefónicas? ¿Alguien pidiendo dinero?

—No —respondió Candice—. Nada.

—¿Y... —se metió la mano en la chaqueta deportiva de costosa confección y sacó un pequeño bloc de notas— este tal Norman Thurwood, el hombre a quien

quitaron su empresa de medicamentos?

—Nosotros no hemos quitado nada a nadie. Fue una adquisición amistosa.

—Eso no es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos. A él no le gustó la compra. ¿Podría

estar resentido?

—Agente Knight, al señor Thurwood no le compramos Armonía. Sólo el parque

científico y el laboratorio de investigación biomédica de su empresa. Armonía es mi

empresa, ha sido de mi familia durante generaciones. Nuestros productos se basan

en los remedios a base de hierbas que conocía mi bisabuela.

—Sí, conozco eso a lo que usted llama remedios, señorita White. —Esbozó una fría

sonrisa—. ¿Estas muertes podrían tener origen interno?

—Somos una familia, agente Knight.

—No, me refiero a algún empleado.

—Eso es a lo que yo me refería. Esta empresa es una familia, señor Knight. La

mayoría de mis empleados llevan años aquí. Tenemos un porcentaje muy elevado de

lealtad.

—¿El tipo de empleados leales que callarían información o mentirían por su

amo?

Ella hizo caso omiso de este comentario.

—¿Han traído ya los resultados de los análisis químicos? ¿Sabe si había el

mismo ingrediente en los tres productos que causaron las muertes?

—Todavía no tenemos los resultados. Los espero en cualquier momento. Esto

me recuerda una cosa: necesitamos la fórmula del Dicha, para poder comparar.

Candice le lanzó una mirada dura. Había solicitado muestras de los dos

primeros productos con el fin de que sus químicos pudieran realizar pruebas

independientes, pero la FDA había negado su solicitud.

—Me encargaré de hacerle llegar la fórmula, agente Knight. Pero puede que

tarde un poco.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

—Tengo la plena seguridad, señorita White, de que usted y su personal nos

ofrecerán toda su cooperación en esta investigación, y de una forma rápida.

Cuando ella hizo ademán de marcharse, él dijo:

—Entiendo, señorita White, que sus laboratorios fueron inspeccionados tres veces

el año pasado por la FDA. ¿No es eso bastante inusual?

Ella le miró a los ojos.

—Agente Knight, nuestros productos se fabrican siguiendo estrictas reglas,

independientemente de lo que la FDA exige. Cada lote de materia prima que llega a

esta planta se muestrea y se prueba antes de ser utilizado. Nuestros productos se

fabrican entonces según los informes de la serie redactados estrictamente, y cada fase

del proceso es medida, comprobada y recomprobada por expertos químicos y

farmacéuticos. Se saca una muestra de la serie, se prueba y se aprueba antes de

enviarla a las tiendas. No somos una empresa de pacotilla, agente Knight.

—Bueno, yo no he dicho...

—No es ningún secreto que la FDA y Armonía no se llevan muy bien. Nos han

estado presionando para que hagamos pruebas clínicas en animales. Y la política de

Armonía está en contra de la experimentación animal.

De pronto se oyó un alboroto cerca de la escalera de emergencia, voces

llamando a los de seguridad, Daniel gritando:

—¡Saque de aquí esa maldita cámara!

—¿Qué me dice de ese nuevo medicamento, el GB4204? —preguntó Knight

cuando el alboroto se hubo acallado.

Ella le miró a los ojos, tratando de descifrar en ellos una amenaza oculta. El

GB4204 era el producto al que Candice había dedicado veinte años de su vida.

—¿Qué pasa con ese producto? —preguntó, a la defensiva.

—Tengo entendido que en la actualidad otras dos empresas tienen fórmulas

similares ante una junta asesora secreta.

Candice enarcó las cejas.

—¿Está sugiriendo que estas muertes se deben a sabotaje industrial?

—O algo ideado para hacer que parezca sabotaje industrial. Digamos, por

ejemplo, por alguien de la empresa, para desacreditar a esos otros dos fabricantes de

medicamentos. —Se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a añadir—. Pero

probablemente estoy equivocado. —Le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante que

Candice ni por un instante creyó.

Ella le miró un momento, midiendo a este ser del que tanto había oído hablar;

un hombre de gran ambición, se decía, un inconformista entre los agentes federales

que, según se rumoreaba, recurriría a cualquier método para prosperar en su carrera.

Su cruzada personal eran los fabricantes de hierbas medicinales. Era el responsable

de que dos empresas más pequeñas hubieran cerrado, y Candice sospechaba que

hundir la empresa Armonía sería el trampolín que precisaba para el próximo ascenso

en su carrera.

—¿Nos van a cerrar la empresa? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Sólo de forma temporal —respondió él, sin borrar su encantadora sonrisa de

sus labios, como si estuviera de parte de ella—. Sólo el tiempo necesario.

—Si me disculpa, agente Knight, tengo muchas cosas de las que ocuparme. Mi

secretaria se encargará de todo lo que necesite.

—Claro —dijo él—. Adelante. Yo no me moveré de aquí.

Candice encontró a Daniel hablando con el señor Sung; Daniel parecía

muy inquieto, el hombre de más edad le miraba con expresión implacable.

Llevándose a su primo a un lado, Candice le dijo:

—Prepara anuncios para la radio y la televisión alertando de que existe algún

problema con los productos Armonía, que no los compren, que no consuman los que

tengan en casa. Y asegúrate de que se retira todo del comercio.

—¿Y los empleados?

—Mantendremos un equipo de guardia y enviaremos a los demás a casa, con

permiso retribuido.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Esto es serio, Candice. Muy serio.

—Y diles a esos periodistas de ahí fuera que leeré un comunicado. —Se detuvo

y puso una mano en el brazo de Daniel—. Dame unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Tengo que serenarme. Y —añadió, mirando por encima del hombro al agente Knight,

que estaba conectando su ordenador portátil— mantenle ocupado. Pero haga lo que

haga, no cooperes. Tengo la fuerte sensación de que este hombre está aquí para

crucificarnos. Manipulará todos los datos para que parezca que la culpa es nuestra.

Ya lo ha hecho anteriormente.

Cuando Daniel se perdió entre la multitud, Candice se volvió al señor

Sung, quien esperaba paciente, observando con calma la escena.

Con casi ochenta años, el señor Sung no sólo era el principal consejero de la

empresa, sino que había sido el consejero de la abuela de Candice y también amigo

íntimo. El señor Sung era el que había acompañado el féretro a casa; fue la última

persona que vio viva a la abuela de Candice.

—Candice —dijo con su voz suave—, que desastre.

—Realmente voy a necesitar su ayuda.

Él la miró con expresión triste.

—Escucha el ruido, la falta de armonía. Aquí sólo hay mala suerte. —Meneó la

cabeza—. Traigo noticias desafortunadas. Las familias de las víctimas han

demandado a la empresa.

Candice gimió. Seis días atrás se hallaba en la cima del mundo, con la FDA a

punto de aprobarle su nueva fórmula contra el cáncer, el GB4204, el resultado del

sueño que había acariciado durante veinte años. Ahora todo su mundo se venía abajo

rompiéndose en mil millones de fragmentos irrecuperables, como el móvil de

campanillas que había metido con gran cuidado en su bolso, temerosa de dejar atrás

su suerte destrozada.

¿Quién estaba haciendo esto? ¿Era una enemistad personal contra la empresa

Armonía? ¿Un empleado disgustado? ¿Sabotaje industrial? ¿O el asesino

simplemente había elegido los productos Armonía como su instrumento para matar,

y en realidad no tenía nada que ver con Candice o su empresa?

Eso fue un instante antes de que cayera en la cuenta de que el señor Sung le

tendía algo. Lo reconoció enseguida: una cajita de madera ligera y decorada con

complicada marquetería, un rompecabezas chino que había pertenecido a la madre

de Candice.

—Hace años que no lo veía —murmuró maravillada cogiendo la cajita—.

Recuerdo el estante donde lo guardaba la abuela. —Miró perpleja al anciano—. ¿Por

qué lo ha traído ahora?

—Me ha parecido que podría resultarte útil en estos momentos de necesidad. Y

ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que atender. Estaré en mi despacho si me

necesitas —dijo el hombre, añadiendo «Candice» en tono cariñoso.

Mientras le observaba cruzar la zona de recepción, un anciano enjuto a quien

todos, respetuosamente, dejaban pasar, Candice agitó con suavidad la cajita

rompecabezas. Para su sorpresa, había algo dentro.

Candice avanzó por el pasillo, a cuyo término su despacho ocupaba una

esquina, abandonando la caótica escena en la que Daniel intentaba hacer frente a

los preocupados supervisores y jefes de departamento, donde Valerius Knight

escribía en su ordenador portátil y las secretarias procuraban atender el alud de

llamadas telefónicas.

El silencio que de inmediato la engulló, cuando cruzó las puertas dobles de

roble y las cerró tras de sí, fue como una panacea instantánea. Echó una mirada a las

dos estatuas que flanqueaban la puerta: Esculapio, el dios griego de la curación en

Occidente, con una inscripción en el pedestal que rezaba: «Lo primero es no hacer

daño», y Kwan Yin, diosa china de la misericordia: «Las manos toscas hacen

medicinas toscas.» Candice envió una breve plegaria mental a los antiguos dioses,

pidiéndoles guía y fortaleza.

Salvo por Kwan Yin, no había nada asiático en la decoración en tonos grises y

granates del despacho de Candice. Muy al estilo de empresa norteamericana,

aspecto que Candice cultivaba adrede. La mayoría de personas, cuando la conocían

por primera vez, no sabían que era china en una cuarta parte, o que su apellido, White,

no era norteamericano sino que tenía sus raíces en la China del sur. En realidad, fue

Candice quien, tras heredar el puesto de directora general a la muerte de su abuela

seis meses atrás, había desviado el interés de la compañía de la fabricación de hierbas

medicinales chinas a la investigación y desarrollo de productos farmacéuticos

occidentales. El cambio de nombre, de Productos Armonía a Armonía Biotec, era

obra suya.

El teléfono de su escritorio estaba sonando; las diez líneas estaban encendidas.

Haciendo caso omiso se acercó a la barra de bar y, obligándose a moverse con

lentitud, llenó de agua el hervidor eléctrico. Luego sacó una taza especial con su

plato, de la mejor porcelana china y decorada con símbolos de buena suerte, y colocó

en la taza una bolsita de tela con manzanilla. Mientras esperaba a que el agua

hirviera, practicó la respiración lenta y profunda y efectuó unos ejercicios mentales

para controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón y calmar sus nervios.

Mientras su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta, Candice se llevó la mano al

collar que descansaba justo sobre su clavícula. Al final de una cadena de plata con

amatistas, el colgante de plata de la dinastía Chang y lágrima de ámbar dorada era

en realidad un relicario. Candice había metido algo dentro veinticuatro años atrás,

sellándolo con las lágrimas de una quinceañera. Desde entonces no lo había abierto.

Cuando la infusión de manzanilla estuvo lista, se la sirvió en la taza y al

instante el aroma del vapor que emanaba de ella la calmó, trayéndole el recuerdo de

mucho tiempo atrás: el de que su abuela tenía una serie de teteras, cada una con un

propósito diferente: «para el té que impide entender mal», «para el té que trae

suerte», «para el té que mejora el _chi»._ Con qué frecuencia su abuela había regañado a

Candice por hervirle el agua para todas sus infusiones en el mismo hervidor y luego

mojar la hierba metida en una bolsita colgada de un hilo. Muy mala suerte. Cuando

apareció el té instantáneo en los estantes de los supermercados, la abuela de

Candice declaró: «Inutilidad instantánea».

Candice sintió una repentina punzada de pena y contempló la estatua de

Kwan Yin, tratando de recordar qué le había dicho su abuela en una ocasión

referente a _otra_ estatua de la Reina de los Cielos. Pero lo único que recordaba era que

se trataba de una extraña historia exótica de la diosa que había recorrido una gran

distancia cruzando el océano con tesoros escondidos en su cuerpo, y Kwan Yin había

traído buena suerte una vez y después mala suerte. Pero la abuela no le había

explicado esta parte, le ocultaba las historias de mala, y buena suerte, lo que hacía

pensar a Candice que la tumba de su abuela debía de estar llena a rebosar; tantos

secretos se había llevado consigo.

Apartando la caja de bolsitas de manzanilla, ojeó la etiqueta con su advertencia:

«Precaución - este producto contiene camomila, de la familia de la _Ambrosia elatior._

Puede provocar reacciones alérgicas o ataques de asma». Y pensó en el agente

Valerius Knight y un comentario que en una ocasión le había oído en un programa

de televisión: «La fitoterapia no es más que charlatanería y una manera de robar a

gente incauta el dinero que tanto les ha costado ganar. También es peligrosa porque

no es obligatorio advertir al consumidor de sus posibles efectos secundarios».

Armonía era el único fabricante de hierbas en Estados Unidos cuyos productos

incluían un aviso en la etiqueta, algo que la FDA aún no exigía a las empresas que no

fabricaban medicamentos. Armonía era famosa por ir más allá de los consejos

federales; la empresa tenía un historial de ética elevada. Contrariamente a la

afirmación del periodista, la empresa Armonía no utilizaba animales en sus

productos ni probaba éstos en animales. Tampoco, pese a la mayor presión por parte

del gobierno, iba a hacerlo jamás.

Dio un sorbo a su infusión y, de pronto, se paró y frunció el entrecejo.

Dicha.

Dejó la taza de infusión, buscó en el armario y sacó otra caja.

Dicha era un compuesto de hierbas, natural e inocuo, que ofrecía, según

indicaba la etiqueta, «el enfriamiento de los nervios calientes, la recuperación del

equilibrio del yin y el yang». El Dicha estaba compuesto principalmente por _dong_

 _quai,_ expresión china que indica «impulsado al regreso», una hierba femenina

cultivada principalmente para la salud de la mujer, y Candice a menudo añadía dos

cápsulas a su té o zumo los días en que necesitaba aplacar sus nervios.

La víctima inocente que había ingerido este producto buscaba paz. En cambio,

obtuvo la muerte.

¿Por qué?

Sintiendo que la ira empezaba a burbujear de nuevo, Candice hizo esfuerzos

por controlarse mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios. Se detuvo cuando sus ojos se

posaron en la cajita rompecabezas que el señor Sung le había entregado. La cogió y

volvió a sacudirla. No cabía duda de que dentro había algo. Sin embargo ella hubiera

jurado que durante años había estado vacía en la estantería de la abuela.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y dio vueltas a la cajita en sus manos, buscando el

punto de partida para abrirla, cuando se fijó en otra cosa: el ordenador que había

sobre la mesa. Frunció el ceño. La pantalla estaba encendida. Recordaba claramente

haberla apagado cuando se marchó del despacho.

Metió la cajita rompecabezas en su bolsa de piel, se acercó a su escritorio y vio

en la pantalla la lista de su correo electrónico. El fichero que contenía correo nuevo

estaba abierto: a él sólo se podía acceder mediante una contraseña protegida que

únicamente conocía Candice.

Señaló _Leer._

Apareció un mensaje:

Esas tres mujeres sólo han sido el principio.

Haz lo que te diga o morirán muchas más.

Candice se quedó mirando fijamente el mensaje; luego se apresuró a sentarse,

señaló _Lector_ en la línea de herramientas, y luego _Muestra todos los encabezamientos._

Return-Path: rrabbit

Recibido: de .com (root . )

[]

Comentarios: Este mensaje NO es de la persona que aparece en la línea De.

EL SISTEMA PORTAL NO CONDONA NI APRUEBA

EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE ENVÍO

X-PMFLAGS: 2244560

Candice frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué diablos era esto? ¿Una broma? ¿Y quién

había puesto en marcha su ordenador, marcado su módem de manera que ella

quedara conectada y luego accedido a su correo personal y lo había puesto a punto

para recibir el mensaje?

Cuando iba a coger el teléfono sonó la alarma de correo, indicando que estaba

llegando un nuevo mensaje. Señaló _Nuevo correo_ y leyó el nuevo título: «Soy yo otra

vez». Candice señaló el título con el cursor y apareció el texto del mensaje:

En caso de que creas que no soy de verdad, he aquí una prueba: la mujer que

tomó Dicha murió de una hemorragia cerebral. Información confidencial que

conocemos sólo los federales y, por supuesto, yo, su asesino.

Candice se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. AI final

del pasillo observó la misma escena caótica en la zona de recepción, las hileras de

escritorios de las secretarias donde casi todas las terminales de ordenador estaban

siendo utilizadas. Incluso vio al señor Sung, a través de la puerta entreabierta de su

despacho, pensativo con la vista fija en la pantalla. Buscó a Valerius Knight. La

pantalla de su ordenador portátil estaba encendida pero el agente federal no se

hallaba a la vista.

Candice regresó a su despacho a tiempo para ver otro mensaje que llegaba.

No se lo digas a los federales porque en ese caso tendrás muchas muertes en tus

manos. Esto es sólo entre tú y yo.

Volvió a sentarse, señaló _Respuesta_ y se apresuró a escribir: _¿Qué quieres?,_

pulsando las teclas con tanta furia que cometió muchos errores y tuvo que volver

atrás para corregirlos. Señaló _Enviar_ y observó el mensaje que se dirigía hacia su

receptor. Unos momentos más tarde apareció en la pantalla la frase:

Subsistema de entrega de correo: Su mensaje no ha podido ser enviado. Fallo en

la búsqueda del nombre del receptor.

«¡Maldita sea!», pensó Candice. ¿Se trataba del verdadero asesino? ¿O era

alguien que se estaba burlando de ella?

«Sabe información confidencial.»

Volvió a escribir: «¿Quién eres?», señaló _Enviar_ y se mordió el labio inferior

mientras miraba la pantalla.

Pero el mensaje regresó sin haber sido entregado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó en un susurro. Con los ojos fijos en la pantalla,

tamborileó con los dedos sobre el escritorio, apenas consciente del barullo existente

tras la puerta cerrada de su despacho, sin darse apenas cuenta de que empezaba a

sentir un dolor de cabeza pulsátil en las sienes—. Vamos —murmuró—. Dime lo que

quieres.

Y al instante siguiente sonó la alerta y apareció un nuevo mensaje en la pantalla:

Harás una declaración pública. Confesarás públicamente que la empresa

Armonía se sirve de prácticas poco éticas, pone animales en peligro de extinción en

sus productos y comete fraude a sabiendas. Si no lo haces, mataré a miles. Puedo

hacerlo, te lo prometo.

Candice no había salido de su asombro cuando llegó una adenda:

Dispones exactamente de doce horas para preparar tu declaración.

Volvió a hacer ademán de coger el teléfono... tenía que decírselo a Des, a su

personal de seguridad, a la policía. Pero se detuvo. Valerius Knight... ¿podía confiar

en que iría tras este tipo seriamente? ¿O en realidad se pondría de su lado y quizá

incluso, en secreto, esperaría que ella hiciera esa indignante declaración?

 _Dispones de doce horas..._

—No saldrás impune de ésta —dijo dirigiéndose a la pantalla mientras sus

pensamientos volaban como metralla. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, pero no confiaba

en Knight, Daniel no era el hombre más dinámico que conocía y Alistair se hallaba

a cientos de kilómetros de distancia al otro lado de una tormenta...

Le desagradaba admitirlo, pero realmente sólo había una persona que pudiera ayudarla.

La caja fuerte de la pared se hallaba escondida tras un pergamino chino del

siglo xix; sólo Candice y Daniel conocían la combinación. Ahora Candice la

abrió y sacó un delgado libro encuadernado en piel. El título estaba grabado en oro:

 _Corona de Laurel de Plata de Poesía, 1981._ Candice lo había guardado todos esos años,

pero no lo había abierto desde aquel día, en 1981, en que sintió que el mundo se

derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Ahora lo abrió, levantando la tapa sólo lo justo para que una tarjeta de visita se

deslizara fuera, cayendo sobre la alfombra con la suavidad de una pluma. Cuando

recibió esta carta por correo, inesperadamente, nueve años atrás, la metió dentro del

libro y guardó éste. Ahora llevó la tarjeta de color crema a su escritorio y la sostuvo

bajo la lámpara:

 _Albert Andrew_

 _Asesor de seguridad tecnológica_

 _Londres: 71-683-4204_

 _Edimburgo: 31-667-9963_

 _e-mail:_ TSC .uk

Cuando recibió esta tarjeta, pensó: «Así que ha dejado de espiar para el

gobierno y se ha instalado por su cuenta. ¿Fue antes o después de la boda?».

La tarjeta había abierto una herida tan dolorosa que Candice la había

guardado de inmediato y se había obligado a no pensar en ella. Había tardado años

en llegar, por fin, al punto de no pensar en él durante todo el día, el punto de _aceptar,_

como le habría aconsejado su abuela. Mucho tiempo atrás había jurado

solemnemente no permitir que Albert volviera jamás a su vida; nueve años atrás

había renovado ese juramento.

Pero ahora le necesitaba. No podía negarlo. No había nadie más en quien

pudiera confiar, no conocía a nadie tan experto. Si alguien podía encontrar a su

asesino-chantajista anónimo era Albert.

Candice miró la pantalla del ordenador: _Dispones de doce horas._ Pero Albert

se hallaba a más de doce mil kilómetros de distancia. No le sería posible llegar a

tiempo. Quizá podría pedirle consejo por teléfono, quizá él podría indicarle cómo

seguir la pista a su anónimo comunicante, o quizá podría hacerlo él mismo desde su

propio ordenador.

Cuando fue a coger el auricular del teléfono calculó la diferencia horaria. En

Londres eran las dos de la madrugada. Observó que la tarjeta no incluía ningún

número de teléfono particular. Quizá tenía el servicio de desvío de llamadas.

Con el pulso latiéndole a toda velocidad empezó a marcar. Albert, después

de tantos años... ¿sería ella capaz de soportar el dolor que eso le produciría? ¿Querría

él hablar con ella, siquiera?

Escuchó sonar el teléfono al otro extremo de la línea, los urgentes timbrazos

dobles característicos de los teléfonos británicos. Trató de imaginarse a Albert.

Estaría dormido junto a su esposa.

Cuando oyó que alguien llamaba suavemente a su puerta, pensó: «Ahora no,

Daniel. Dame unos minutos para saber cómo volver a hablar con Albert». Pero

la llamada insistió.

—Adelante, Niel —dijo por fin.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció una figura con un impermeable mojado y

una radiante sonrisa.

—Hola, princesa —dijo Albert.

 **Continuara...**


End file.
